Every Breath
by Gaerwen
Summary: For every breath in Neverland somewhere a grown-up dies. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: I've done some editing (from the advice of my reviewers) and hopefully made it better!

* * *

Peter Pan was angry. He was remembering the day Wendy left him. How could she? She even took the Lost Boys with her. Did not they have fun? Why did she ruin all of their adventures? 

"Why did she return to her mother? Mothers aren't so great! I lived all my life without one and it's just fine! I curse her and her mother's happiness!"

He hurled a plate at the wall. It shattered and the pieces fell to the dirt floor of his home. His breath came fast. He was working himself into quite a temper, blaming Wendy for his unhappiness. Angry tears streamed down his face, and they only made things worse. He never cried! Especially not over something like this!

His breathes were shallow and fast and he was having a grand time breaking everything in sight. Then he noticed his breathing and with a gleam of malice in his eye he quickened it even more. With every breath he drought a grown up somewhere died.

He let loose a cruel horrible laugh. Grim satisfaction came from their deaths. What did grown-ups ever do for him? His breathing was terribly fast now. If only Wendy could see him now!

Then he fell to his knees and cried out in pain. Oddly, the pain was coming from his heart. It had screamed out in anguish. Wendy!

* * *

Wendy was crying. She was remembering the day she had left Peter Pan. Why had she not stayed? She had loved him! But, he had not loved her back. No, he just did not know what the feeling was! If only he could have seen the beauty in growing older. She pitied him; he would never know the joys of growing up. 

She walked over to the window, and looked out across London. The dark buildings and dirtied streets depressed her. She longed for the lush flowers and the clear blue water of Neverland. London was the symbol of growing up and leaving behind childhood dreams.

Then she turned her eyes up to the heavens. Stars twinkled back at her, and she smiled a bittersweet smile. Oh how she envied the stars' happiness, and yet she was also soothed by their beauty. She pressed her head against the glass, trying to get a hold on her emotions. The glass was cool and soothing to her skin. If only she could be a star. They felt no pain. They just lit the skies.

She missed Peter so much. A tear leaked from her eye. Her bottom lip trembled from all the tears she held in. There were many of them, so many had gone unshed since she left him.

She then began to grow very warm. The heat sapped the strength from her muscles, leaving her weak. She struggled to lift open the window, hoping that the night air could cool her off. A grunt of effort escaped from her lips. Never was opening the window this hard. She managed to get it open half way, but before she could raise it any higher, she suddenly became deathly cold. All of her strength drained from her body, and she slumped down to the floor. One hand was outstretched towards the stars and her face was white.

"Oh Peter."

* * *

Behind Peter Pan Neverland faded from sight. He knew very well his destination. Many long hours he had spent listening at a window, to a girl telling stories. Then after their adventures, he had spent many long hours hiding at that window, never seen by Wendy. The wind slapped at his face, forcing tears from his eyes and tangled his hair. Whether or not it was really the wind's doing or his sadness that brought those tears we will never know. 

He had reached London and was now flying straight for Wendy's home. The smell of the city reached his nose, and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. The lights of London flickered at him, but he did not notice. He saw only the window. It was open! Had Wendy kept it open for him all these years? Happiness spread throughout his entire body and a smile spread across his face.

Then, all joy drained from his body. His stomach plummeted to the ground beneath, as he hit the brick wall. The smile vanished from his face. He had seen Wendy's slumped form, deathly pale. His feet lightly touched down on the window sill, when he landed. It was then that he realized what the feeling was that he had felt long ago, because he felt it now also, mingled with grief. He felt so much love for Wendy.

He leaned into the room and reach out to touch her cheeks, only to find that they were icy. He held his ear close to her mouth hoping for the sound of breath. There was none. He grabbed her wrist, desperately wanting, needing a pulse. He found none.

He pushed himself back away from the window. He tried to refuse to believe that Wendy was dead and if she was, it did not matter, but his heart knew the truth. He had loved then and he loved her now. Why had he not seen it? He sank down a few feet in the air. If only he had told her on that day. None of this would have happened. Tears welled up in his eyes and he sank down silently into the snow. Despair was consuming his heart.

Yet again another feeling he had felt before, but had just turned it into anger.

He was sad. She was dead.

He was in love. She had been.

"Oh Wendy."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this. It came to me when I was reading the part about how every breath in Neverland kills a grown up. Review if you like. I love criticism. Did this make anyone sad or even cry? (You didn't cry.) Please give me suggestions on how to make it better. 

Thank you so much to my reviewers:

**Eregriel Gloswen**

**Hefalump**

**Azul Bloom**

**Fledgling**

**Longblacksatinlace**


End file.
